The present invention is related to gearbox assemblies of gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a static support structure for a tower shaft.
A tower shaft support can be used to mount a tower shaft for an accessory gearbox in a gas turbine engine. Gearbox assemblies generally include a single tower shaft connecting a bevel gear to a driving gear on a main shaft of the engine to drive accessory components (e.g., electrical generators, fuel pumps, oil pumps, and starter). The addition of a second tower shaft to drive additional components can be advantageous. However, the addition of the second tower shaft, including a second tower shaft support, can require complicated modification of the gas turbine engine static structure and can add undesirable weight to the engine. A need exists for a single support structure that can mount two tower shafts.